The University of Utah Department of Medical Informatics continues to be a pioneering program in training Master of Science (MS) and Doctorate level (PhD) Informaticists. The Department has been through several name changes, but traces its beginnings to 1964 when it was the Department of Biophysics and Bioengineering. Utah trains a broad range of informatics investigators, with an increasing number who have taken on managerial responsibilities such as chief informatics officers. The current NLM training grant renewal will be the first training grant renewal for Utah, since we received our initial funding in 1997. Several major sites for training our students are now available including: 1) Intermountain Health Care/LDS Hospital where an Enterprise Wide Health Information system is being developed; 2) the University of Utah Health Sciences Center with its newly affiliated University of Utah Health Network (UUHN) outpatient clinics; 3) the Veterans Affairs Medical Center and the VA Office of Information Field Office; 4) the Bioinformatics capabilities of our Genetics Department, the Utah Genealogical Population Database and the Utah Cancer Registry; 5) the Utah State Department of Health with its electronic databases, and the project "Patient Safety Improvement Using State Reporting Systems"; 6) HealthInsight, the Professional Review Organization (PRO) for Utah and Nevada; 7) Eccles Health Sciences Library; and 8) the International Partnership in Health Informatics Education. The curriculum is being upgraded to have four Medical Informatics training tracks: 1) Health Information Systems - This track has been and will continue to be a major strength and emphasis of the Department; 2) Bioinformatics - We are expanding and diversifying our former Genetic Epidemiology group to include Bioinformatics; 3) Medical Imaging - This continues to be a major area of research for our faculty and students; and 4) Public Health Informatics -This is a newly developing track that will take advantage of the opportunities created by having a Masters of Public Health training program and multiple other informatics. We continue to attract large numbers of highly qualified students from local, national and international institutions. Several of our students now receive support from local industries as these "non-traditional" students upgrade their skills in Informatics.